piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Eric Redmonger's Guide to Leveling
Ahoy! I am Eric Redmonger and this is my guide to leveling! My pirates will show in this so far ye might see Eric Redmonger and Night Reaper. Also before I start the guide here is a quick way to teleport from island to island. (Does not work with teleporting to friends or a different server). First of all ye want to go in the water. Then Teleport to where ever ye want to go and ye will be swiming on the island for 1 second. Then ye are there! Teleport Glitch 1.png|TP Glitch part 1 Teleport Glitch 2.png|Teleport Glitch part 2 A Starting Boost (Level 10-20) This is a little something I picked up from my friend NickyLinnea. This guide takes place at Kingshead in the middle of the Marching Grounds. First ye HAVE TO HAVE A Broadsword. Some people might hate them but they are best with crowds. Second, ye need a person with a Staff. Hopefully someone who is lvl 50 so that they don't need the rep. Third, the person with the staff has to use wither. Forth, if the person with staff is lvl 30-35 then they hit them 2-1 times. If they are lvl 35 + then the staff person hits them 1 time. Fifth, then the person who is being leveled is leveled up has to do sweep and a couple of hits. Finally, if the person being leveled up is lvl 5-15 finish the Veterans off. The person with the staff will get some rep. But the person who is using the Broadsword should get really good rep and level up both nototriety and sword fast. Grenade (Level 20-25) (This strategy is best if you have a healer that will heal you if the enimies get throught the fence.) At first you should go to Fort Charles to level up your Grenade until level 4. Then it goes to the Kingshead part of this strategy: First, go to the hay stack (which is shown on the right) then go on the left or the right of the hay stack. That is mostly the best spot to have the Veteran's and the Officer. Potions (Anytime but best if you master them before Raven's Cove Quest) This is my guide to Potions This is a somewhat “simple” way to do potions. First of all: * Go to Port Royal (Port Royal will allow you to not have any other potions ingredient except for scorpion stinger, crab claw, and alligator tooth). * Then follow these instructions to your right: Note: 'Pressing the space button or right clicking will switch between the ingredients. '''Note: 'Swift Foot on Port Royal is the best way to level up. Fishing (Anytime but best if you master before Raven's Cove Quest) There is nothing really to explain about fishing except for catching a legendary. *First of all you have to have mastered fishing and purchased legendary lures. *Then you buy a Fishing Boat for 1,000 Gold. *Then you go to any where and cast your line (with legendary lures) down to the bottom of the ocean. Then make sure you don't catch any other fish and when the lure gets the closest it can press the space bar to reel it back up and then cast the line again. It will take about 5 minutes or more to be able to find a legendary fish. *Then when the screen goes black on the top and bottom you have found a legendary. It will hook onto your fish hook then you do the steps it says on the screen. Sword (Anytime) It is also nice to level up at Kingshead because of the Veterans in the center still give pretty good rep. Also bosses (like Darkhart) tend to give nice rep if Kingshead stops giving tons of rep. '''Note: Best if you use a broadsword (they get a group of people). Shooting (Anytime) Shooting I find is best done with a blunderbuss (unless people ask you to not) at Tormenta What you do is go around shooting people in the caverns. (It gives rep and quick loot) (This is what John Redevil does and it seemed like a good way to level up the gun, not just for looting). Voodoo Doll (Level 35+ Best if you have voodoo staff for more voodoo) Voodoo Doll as what I said up there is best when you have a voodoo staff because the voodoo staff gives you more voodoo to work with. What you should do is go to big groups of people. Level 10-15 Doll you should level up with crabs outside of Tormenta. Level 15-20 Doll I would suggest to go inside the caves (unless you are under level 30 notoriety). Level 20+ Doll I would suggest that you go to the Thrall Room and get the people in there. Note: People in the thrall room are tough and you should have a healer. Voodoo Staff (Level 30+) First you have to get your Voodoo Staff to level 4 so you have wither. Then go to Kingshead and you use the staff on the Veteran's in the midst of them. You should do this until they become grey and don't give alot of rep. Then you would go to Tormenta and use flamming skull on the bridge. You might want a healer to help you if you are low in the level. Maps (They are a work of progress). These are maps of the places you might encounter. Category:Guides